ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Night on Bald Mountain (Chernobog1595-verse)
This is an expanded crossover edition of the final two segments of'' Fantasia'', taking place in the Chernobog1595-verse as the season 1 finale. In this climactic episode, the Horned King, Maleficent, and all of their Overtaker allies plan their final assault on their worlds, intending to free their master's essence from the Gates of Hell and bring him to the mortal realm atop the tallest peak of Bald Mountain on the Night of Walpurgisnacht, the Witches' Sabbath. This is our heroes' most desperate hour as it will take every single one of their efforts to defeat Chernabog and his forces once and for all. Failure is not an option... Characters Heroes *Master Yen Sid *Mickey Mouse *Taran *Hercules *Ariel *Aladdin *Eilonwy *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Daisy Duck *Pluto *Fflewddur Flam *Gurgi *Prince Eric *The Beast *Belle *Jasmine *Aurora *Mulan *Prince Phillip *Cinderella *Prince Oscar *Snow White *Prince Ferdinand *Sebastian *Flounder *King Triton *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip *Maurice *Genie *The Sultan of Agrabah *Abu *Carpet *Li Shang *Mushu *Cri-Kee *Yao, Ling, and Chien Po *Jaq & Gus *Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, and Dopey *Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather *King Stefan *Queen Leah *King Hubert *Samson the Horse *The Fairy Godmother *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *The Blue Fairy *Simba *Nala *Timon *Pumbaa *Zazu *Alice *the Mad Hatter *the March Hare *the White Rabbit *the Dodo *Bill the Lizard *TweedleDee and TweedleDum *the Cheshire Cat *the Dormouse *Wart *Merlin *Archimedes *Peter Pan *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *the Lost Boys *Tinker Bell *Mowgli *Baloo *Bagheera *King Louie *the Bandar-Log *Colonel Hathi *the Dawn Patrol *Buzzie, Ziggy, Flaps, and Dizzy *Megara *Philocetes *Pegasus *Doli *King Frederick *The Grand Duke Cyriack *Tiana *Naveen *Louis the Alligator *Mama Odie *Juju *Dumbo *Timothy Mouse *the Crow Gang *Robin Hood *Little John *Maid Marian *Lady Cluck *Friar Tuck *the Citizens of Nottingham *Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Roo *Owl *Gopher *Bambi *Faline *Thumper *Flower *The Great Prince of the Forest *Friend Owl *Lady *Tramp *Jock & Trusty *the Pound Dogs *Bernard *Bianca *Orville Albatross *Penny *The Swamp Folks Villains *Chernabog - the Man behind the Man/Final Boss *the Horned King - is pushed into the Black Cauldron and incinerated by the light of Kingdom Hearts while trying to get away *Maleficent - is stabbed through the heart in dragon form by a beam of light fired by Mickey, Taran, Ariel, Hercules, Aladdin, and Prince Phillip *Diablo - turned to stone by a stray blast of magic from Merryweather *Hades - punched into Chernabog's pit of damned souls by Hercules *Pete - makes a clean getaway from the battle unnoticed by riding on top of a gwythaint *Creeper - runs away from the battle by riding atop a Gwythaint *Jafar - wishes to become a Genie, then is trapped within his own black lamp, which is flung away to the distance *Iago - dragged into the black lamp by Jafar, and flung away to the distance with him *Ursula - skewered through the heart with a sword flung by Eric and enchanted by the Blue Fairy, with her collapsing corpse falling into the fiery pit below *Flotsam & Jetsam - vaporized by a stray blast from the Trident *Captain Hook - almost falls into the fiery pit of damned souls by trying to stab Peter Pan in the back and missing, manages to comedically fly out and flees the battle by riding a longboat enchanted by Pixie Dust *Mr. Smee - flees the battle by rowing a longboat enchanted by Pixie Dust *The Jolly Roger Pirates - some of them dragged into the fiery pit and incinerated into skeletons by Cauldron-Born, the survivors flee the battle by riding a longboat enchanted by Pixie Dust *Oogie Boogie - his outer sack casing ripped apart by Jack Skellington pulling a loose thread, and his walking worm interior collapsed into the fiery pit, with his brain bug seemingly crushed underfoot by Donald Duck *Cruella DeVil - crashed her car with the Baduns' truck while trying to run down Taran, then forced to board the enchanted longboat to escape being torn to shreds by Cauldron-Born *Jasper & Horace Badun - crashed their truck with Cruella's hot rod while trying to run down the Dalmatians, then chained up and led away to be imprisoned in the dungeons afterwards. *Queen Grimhilde - the platform she was standing on was struck by a lightning bolt from Zeus, and she fell screaming into the fiery pit *The Weasel Guards - some of them knocked into the fiery pit while battling the heroes, others ambushed by Cauldron-Born and mauled to death, with the survivors chained up and led away to be imprisoned in the dungeons afterwards *Lady Tremaine - knocked by a stray bolt of magic from Merlin, and fell screaming into the fiery pit *Anastasia & Drizella Tremaine - both survive the battle by boarding the enchanted longboat and getting out while the getting is good *Gaston - tries to stab Beast in the back only to be knocked off balance by a fist to his face, and falls screaming into the pit of souls *Lefou - scared off by the Enchanted Objects and boarded a Gwythaint to flee the battle before things got any worse *Gaston's Bar Mates - some of the townsfolk dragged down to Hell by the Cauldron-Born & Bald Mountain Imps, the survivors taken away to prison in chains after the battle. *Madame Mim - stricken with Chickenpox by a magic bolt from Merlin, and chained up with iron bonds to be taken away to the dungeons for imprisonment after the battle *Shere Khan - tried to kill Mowgli atop a cliff, but the ledge broke and he fell into the fiery pit below *Kaa - knocked unconscious by Bagheera and Baloo striking him with a double punch right between the eyes, then blindfolded and chained up to be imprisoned in the dungeons after the battle *Pain & Panic - silently slipped away from the battle by boarding the enchanted longboat, though not before confirming with each other that Hades would not be able to get out of the pit of souls *Lucifer - knocked off the cliff by Tramp and Pongo, and fell mewling into the pit of souls *Scar - tried to ambush Simba in the back, but was flung off and tumbled helplessly into the pit of souls *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed - fled for their lives after being beaten by Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu *The Hyena Clan - most of them knocked off the cliff into the fiery pit, while others fled for their lives to the distance *Dr. Facilier - ambushed by Cauldron-Born and dragged into the fiery pit *Lawrence - tried to stab Cinderella with a dagger, but knocked down flat on his bum by Prince Oscar, and chained up to be led away for imprisonment after the battle *the Friends on the Other Side - all of them vaporized by the light of Kingdom Hearts *Madame Medusa - tried to run over several heroes with her motorboat, but veered uncontrollably off the River Styx' path and fell into the Pit of Souls below *Mr. Snoops - humiliated by coming into the crossfire of a fireworks display, then boarded the enchanted longboat to escape the battle *Brutus & Nero - were on Medusa's motorboat when it accidentally veered off the straight and narrow path of the River Styx, and both followed their mistress by falling into the Pit of Souls below *Lythos, Hydros, Pyros, and Stratos - sucked into a magic orb by Mickey using Yen Sid's hat and flung off into the stratosphere to collide with a shooting star and be incinerated by the collision *The Queen of Hearts - her fortress was destroyed by cannonball fire from Hook's ship and rampaging from Colonel Hathi's dawn patrol, and she surrended before being knocked out and chained up for imprisonment in the dungeons after the battle *the Card Soldiers - all of them knocked flat on the ground unconsciousness, and led away to the dungeons for imprisonment after the battle *the Beagle Boys - comedically humiliated by Donald and Goofy in sword dueling, and later imprisoned in the dungeons after the battle *the Coachman - knocked off the mountain by the Beast after getting kicked down below by Pinocchio, falling into the fiery pit *Stromboli - accidentally knocked unconscious by Gideon's hammer to his head, then chained up and led away to the dungeon for imprisonment after the battle. *J. Worthington Foulfellow & Gideon - slunk off unnoticed during the battle and boarded the enchanted longboat to escape *Coachman's Goons - stabbed and slashed into dark vapors by various heroes' enchanted swords *Prince John - Conked out flat with a hammer to the head courtesy of Lady Kluck, then chained up and led away to the dungeons after the battle *Sir Hiss - bashed on the head with a broken mirror for having outraged his master, then chained up and led away to the dungeons after the battle *the Sheriff of Nottingham *the Rhino Guards *the Wolf Archers *Si & Am - brutally humiliated by the Disney Dogs and Cats after a scratch attack, then chained and muzzled for imprisonment in the dungeons after the battle *The Skeleton Ghosts *the Bald Mountain Imps *the Cauldron-Born *Maleficent's Goons Category:Chernobog1595-verse